SubwayStar
The History of SubwayStar (In First Person) SubwayStar's Nsider days I don’t remember the exact date I first went on Nsider, but I was a pretty active member at first. My name at the time was The_Chicken_Came_First. Unlike MoC, who happens to be my bro, the first place I posted was power on. I also started out with somewhat better grammar than he did, so was accepted better than him at first, but never amounted to his greatness. My bro introduced me to Omega2227, who was also my first, and only somewhat good friend on Nsider. Thus I began posting on the lostmagic board, where I was active, made a few friends of which I do not remember their names, and became a fairly good Lostmagic player. Then again, lol, almost nobody knew me. I did my fair share of Wifi battles, then pretty much disappeared from Nsider. I didn’t get a chance to come back on, as when I decided to, Nsider was closed. SubwayStar's Joining of RM I disappeared completely from the Lostmagic community, playing a few Wifi battles here and there, not really anything special. I knew a whole lot about RM though, since my bro was on so much. Finally, on January 27, 2007, I decided to join. My activity was short lived though, as I lost my Lostmagic game(ironic, isn’t it) and disappeared again for about 6 months, during which time MoC focused his attentions on Super Smash Bros Brawl. I decided to come back on the forums, but eventually stopped playing Brawl altogether. After that, I attempted many different projects at RM, such as My Zelda Fanfic, the RM Topic Script, and RMI. RMI RMI, which stands for Rogue Mages of Invre, was a fanfic-like forum, which told the entire history of RM in a fantasy version, but was essentially a failed project. http://z13.invisionfree.com/Rogue_Mages_of_Invre/index.php?act=idx RM Topic Script This was a TV show-like project of mine (also failed), that told different stories of the members of RM, each "episode" focusing on a different topic. “Episode I: When God gives you Lemons…” Setting: SubwayStar, Tranzice, Externium, Dakkenly, Odysseus, Dragard, MP_Kingboo, Grimblade, NotAnEvilGenius, and Dan in an abandoned movie theater. It is small, and contains ten seats and an old-fashioned projector and a whiteboard. (SubwayStar walks to the projector and puts in a roll of film.) SubwayStar: Here, when God gives you lemons, find a new god! (An extremely random, slightly stupid, and yet extremely funny video featuring Powerthirst plays. When it is over, everyone laughs, and a sequel is shown.) Externium: (laughs) Powerthirst! Tranzice: I say when life gives you lemons; pick ‘em up and wing ‘em right back...but if God is giving you lemons...you better suck ‘em up, kid. Dakkenly: When life gives you melons...you know you're dyslexic. (Everybody laughs.) Dragard: Salted lemons are great! MP_Kingboo: (Referencing stupid commercials) When life gives you lemons...use Shamwow! (More laughing.) Dakkenly: (Laughs) Yeah, the lame commercials with the reviews from people who just bought it and haven't used it at all. (MP_Kingboos walks to the projector and shows a Shamwow parody picture: BACK THE @#$% UP! IS THAT @#$%ING SHAMWOW? You bet your stupid ass it is. It’s not just any paper towel you ignorant @#$%. This shit soaks up water, pop, soup, fecal matter, or whatever your stupid ass can manage to spill. Shamwow isn’t your grandma’s paper towel; this shit has more sucking power than a hooker using a vacuum. This is so @#$%ing extreme that it’ll even absorb your @#$%ing dog. What the @#$% are you waiting for? Pick up the Goddamn phone and order this bitch. NO F-IN WAI!?) (Lots of laughs.) Dakkenly: That was for some laughs, albeit inappropriate language…spoiler tags for the kiddies, maybe? Grimblade: What kiddies? I’m sure everyone here is at least thirteen. Dakkenly: Well, I'm just saying, what if someone wanders in and gets offended? Kiddies are like the people who like to make trouble. I don’t know. Why are you asking me? NotAnEvilGenius: That's why the Administrators are at least eighteen. That is, excluding dead people and MoC. Grimblade: You seem to be discrediting the fact that people under the age of eighteen can be quite intelligent and completely capable. Dakkenly: It seems that the social status of youth to adults changes. Such as: from cute little kid, to annoying eight year old to nice fourteen year old to horrible, terrible, awful, druggie, crime gangster ridden—eighteen year old! Grimblade: (laughs) We have some of those at fourteen, too. Dakkenly: Actually, yeah, some are. But people don't expect it. NotAnEvilGenius: Kingboo, you win at life! (Walks to the projector and puts another roll of film in. It is a video of an old commercial introducing Billy Mays that is so stupid it’s funny.) “Even my family loves it!”(Quoting.) Dakkenly: His odd wife creature and his odd child, all with May's syndrome...tsk, tsk, tsk. (More laughing.) Grimblade: (laughs and walks to the projector, putting in a stupid yet funny parody of Billy Mays, and everybody laughs) I love that video! (After some more discussion, the group leaves, laughing and talking.) Zelda Fanfic - Shadows of the old Hyrule This is my one project that was abandoned, but recently resurfaced, and is too long to put all of it here, but it's on the freewebs page and the forums. SubwayStar's Other Facts of Life